Annoying Astral
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: A collection of drabble/one-shots/moments where Astral has annoyed me. Enjoy laughing at my life stuck with Astral.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So for the poll, I got 6 votes for yes and 1 vote for no! I dunno how to see who voted for what but whoever didn't want to see, just don't read this then!**

**Anyway, here's the first story. All of the times that I post here are true stories that have happened! So enjoy laughing at my misery!**

**Any names in here will be replaced with these: ******. So if you see those don't think we're swearing! It's just to sensor the names to give privacy!**

**Here's how this first one happened:**

* * *

I walked into the indoor swimming pool place. I had to pick up my little sister from her swimming lessons after my music history lessons were over at a school near the swimming place. Also, my older brother/cousin was also with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. After I pick them up, our dad would come by in his car and pick us up.

So I walk into the main room in the swimming pool and look around. The café's in front of me, to the side is the sign-in counter, to the left are the conference halls, and the change rooms are next to the sign-in counter.

My little sister's swimming class already ended, so all I have to do is find her. She was probably changing in the change rooms.

Wow. Changing in the change rooms. What gave it away? Why do I sarcasm myself in my head.

"What is this place?" Astral popped out and asked me. He looked around and started observing everything.

"It's called a swimming pool! You swim in the pool-slash-pools here!"

"But this room. There are no pools in here."

"This is the main room place thingy! You sign in to get a ticket so you're allowed to swim here!"

"You are not allowed to just go in?"

"No! It costs money!"

"You have to pay to be allowed to swim in a large ditch filled with water?"

"Uh…" I stared at him. "Sure?"

"Where is your little sister?"

"What? Oh! Right! I forgot!" I ran and pushed open the door of the girl's changeroom and suddenly remembered.

"This Magic Room! You no go in! Stay out here and, observe, something, I guess. No going in!" I pointed at Astral, who was about to follow me in.

"So this changeroom is a larger version of the Magic Room?"

"Yes! No going in!" Then I ran into the changeroom and looked around. There's two small private changerooms and 6 stalls. Everything else is open and public. I ran around looking for my little sister. She wasn't there.

"Damnit where are you!" I looked in the showers. She wasn't there. I ran to the main swimming pool and looked at it. In the entire swimming, I couldn't find my little sister.

I looked in the hot tub and the deep end and the lesson's swimming pool. She still wasn't there.

"Ugh where is she!" I ran back into the girls change room, hoping she'd be in there. She wasn't.

"She has to be around here somewhere!" I shouted and ran back to the main room. Astral was floating in the center looking at the menu of the café.

"Oi Astral! Help me find ******!" I shouted. Astral nodded and flew to the direction of the conference halls. I ran back to the swimming pool area to look around. She still wasn't there.

**Five Minutes of Looking Later…..**

"Huff, huff, where, the heck, is she!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"*******, why don't you try what Haruto did with Kaito and use telepathy to communicate?" Astral floated next to me.

"BECAAAAAAUSE, that was in anime! As in 'NOT POSSIBLE IN THIS WORLD! I can't just send her some 'mind magic' and hope she'll hear!" I shouted at him.

Some people near us backed away. I looked around nervously. "Ahehe, s-sorry about that…."

I ran partly into the girls change room before stopping and turning to Astral. "Remember, Magic Room! No going in!" Astral nodded and I dashed back into there.

My little sister was in the showers. She was washing her hair. She. Was. Just. Standing. There. Washing. Her. Hair.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU YA KNOW!" I yelled at her.

"I was swimming." She looked at me.

"I-I-I looked in the pool! You weren't there!"

"Look harder next time!" She rubbed shampoo into her hair.

"W-W-Why you…." I look around. There wasn't many people in the change room. "So **** ****'s in the boy's change room then?" I asked. Our cousin's 18 and a boy, so there's no way he'd be in here. If he was, he would be a pervert.

"Yup!"

. . .

. . .

"I'm gonna wait outside." I walked out of the change room and stood in the middle of the main room.

"So," I looked around. "Astral? Uh, oh right! He's still looking! I should probably look for him."

I stood there. "Um, where is Astral?"

. . .

. . .

"Uh…. Astral? You around here?"

No answer.

"Well that didn't work! What made me think it did!" I walked back into the swimming pool. Astral wasn't there.

"Uh, where would he be?" I went back into the main room.

"Oh wait! The whole telepathy thingy!" I remembered. Yuma and Astral could talk to each other in their minds! And I figured out that we could to! I don't do it often cause it hurts my head and gives me a headache, but we sometimes when there's a lot of people around and I don't want to seem weird.

_Come one Astral where are you damnit!_

_ *******? _

_ Yes Astral you idiot! Now where the heck are you!_

_ I am in a very interesting place. There are people of both genders and all ages here._

_ Both genders? All ages? Oh gods…_

"He's in the family change room that idiot!" I ran to the family change room and pushed open the door. People were walking around in swimsuits and street clothes. Astral wasn't there.

"Astral where are you!"

Astral floated out of a stall. "I was observing this changing process."

"Y-You-You-You d-did…. YOU IDIOT! THIS COUNTS AS A MAGIC ROOM!"

"Really? But then why did the people not die or turn into rodents?"

"Whu-You-Ah-Uh-Y-You-D-Did-Oh gods…. YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

"Are these places usually this quiet?" Astral asked.

"What?" I looked around. Everyone was staring at us. Correction. Everyone was staring at me. Oh gods…

"Ahehe…. Um, uh," It's not thinking of a realistic excuse for something like this! "It's just. . ."

"So when everyone stops talking at once, it is very unusual. Right?" Astral piped.

"NOT NOW!"

Everyone was still staring. I looked around nervously.

"I-I-I'm gonna go now….." My eyes looked at the staring people, some of which were backing away from me. I ran out of the changeroom. That was REALLY uncomfortable.

"Jeez you can't do that!" I yelled at Astral. "It gets me in very awkward positions!"

"I did not know that that was the magic room."

"Well NOW YOU DO!"

"I have observed a while ago that it is unusual for everyone in an area to observe one thing at the same time. That is usually because whatever it is is either very unnatural or very amusing."

"Wha?" I looked around. More people where staring.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET ME IN THESE SITUATIONS!"

. . .

. . .

"I'm. . . gonna. . . go now. . ." I crept a few steps, then ran out the door. My dad was waiting outside.

"They're coming." I said before my dad could ask.

We waited outside and eventually my little sister and older cousin came out. Then we went to the car and got in. My dad started driving home.

"Sorry I'm getting the car wet!" My little sister said as she shook her hair around, getting us all wet. Who knew her hair could hold that much water!

"It's okay. It'll dry later." My dad said as he drove the car. My older brother didn't talk. He doesn't do that a lot, cause he just came to Canada two weeks ago.

"Hey, does Astral know what wet is?" My little sister asked. I looked at Astral, who was flying alongside our car outside.

"Yes. I have seen Yuma's hair wet after what humans call a shower." Astral said.

"Yeah. He's seen Yuma after a shower." I told my little sister.

"Oh." There was silence.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Is Astral a pervert?"

I fell over.

"NOOOOO!

"What is a pervert?" Astral asked.

I fell over again.

"Explain to you later!" I hissed at him.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Hey, is Astral a boy or girl?"

I fell over again.

* * *

**And that's pretty much what happened. And guess who's fault it is that that happened huh? Hmm? Guess? Yeah ASTRAL!**

**Anyway, next time's gonna be when we got home and I had to explain what a pervert is AND debate with him on whether or not Astral's a boy or girl!**

**(shudders)**

**So, um, hope you enjoyed, my, uh, my, misfortune. . . Uh, review I guess?**

**(NO ASTRAL I'M NOT LETTING YOU SAY ANYTHING!)**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**(D-D-T-D-DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD DAMNIT!)**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**(IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE INTANGEBLE AND I CAN'T HIT YOU!)**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**I have to go study for a Music History test now. If I get 85% or more, my teacher buys me pizza! So anyway, review. . .**

**(NO ASTRAL YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY PIZZA!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm sorry it's taking so long for my next chapters to come out! I'm trying but there's this weird writers block thingy going on in my mind so sorry!**

**Anyway, enjoy this! Me and Astral commenting on the Yugioh BBT Abridged Movie! If you haven't seen it yet, WATCH IT! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL OR YUGIOH ABRIDGED OR ASTRAL!**

* * *

**Yugioh Bonds Beyond Time Abridged**

Astral: What is making that noise at the beginning.

Me: It's Joey. He's saying nyeh.

Astral: Why?

Me: Because it's funny! And it's copying Imax!

Astral: We are not in Brooklyn though.

Me: It's a joke!

Astral: Why are those four dancing? And singing?

Me: It's the premovie thingy, kay?

Astral: But you are not wearing shoes right now. If these are really rules, shouldn't you go and put on your shoes right now?

Me: It's just a thing okay!

Astral: And what is wrong with Yusei's microphone? And why did he just hit Yugi? And is that rock music?

Me: It's, uh, just kinda some rules you should follow and why.

Astral: They seem dangerous.

Me: . . y-yeah. . .

Astral: I am finding this very creepy.

Me: . . . I do too. Let's wait for the movie to start.

Astral: There was an explosion.

Me: WAIT THE MOVIE'S STARTING!

Astral: It is Yusei! Why does Jack have such a weird voice? And what is card games on motorcycles? What is a motorcycle? Both Jack and Crow don't know either. And isn't it completely normal to be standing completely still on the ground while you duel? Is it really that bad? It was just a strange nightmare Yusei.

Me: . . . Yeah. . . Anyway, just watch the movie now.

_**-opening credits later-**_

Astral: What is that music? And who is batman? And can Jaden through a facedown up in there? Why is Jaden saying he's absolutely flawless? And why is he singing?

Me: He's rapping.

Astral: Oh. Why is Venice empty? And what is wrong with that guy's voice? And why is he calling Jaden protagonist?

Me: Protagonist's a word for the main character.

Astral: I see. Jaden destroyed Yugioh's credibility? What is credibility?

Me: IT'S. . . . I'm not really sure.

Astral: What are Mawific monsters?

Me: It's Malefic.

Astral: But he said Mawific.

Me: He talks weird. And laughs funny.

Astral: Neo Domino is The Way Too Distant Future?

Me: Apparently.

Astral: Does Jack know he is interrupting Yusei? And what is Top Gun? And what is a phallic vehicle?

Me: I'm. . not really sure.

Astral: Why is Jack singing? I do not enjoy his singing. Hey, it's that guy again! And why is Wario there! Why does Jack want Yusei to show that man his Junk Warrior? I think Yusei is taking junk a weird way. Do you know what it is?

Me: I'd, rather not say that one.

Astral: How did he summon Stardest Dragon without any monsters?

Me: Cause he's magical.

Astral: Oh! Why does that man have a blank card? Is that a trap card that can steal the other player's monster?

Me: . . . You could say that.

Astral: They were not dueling. Why did Yusei win then? What is a dick?

Me: . . . I'm not explaining that.

Astral: Can you date a motorcycle? You still have not told me what a motorcycle is. And girls are smelly? What does that mean? What is Yusei reading? It sounded weird.

Me: Fanfiction. Yusei x Jack.

Astral: What does the x mean?

Me: Not going there!

Astral: I agree with Yusei. What is wrong with Yugi's hair? In fact, what is wrong with Yusei's hair? Isn't that technically impossible?

Me: It's anime. Another term for impossible, gravity defying hair.

Astral: What is a virgin?

Me: NOT GOING THERE!

Astral: Who is Waldo? And is Wikipedia that useful?

Me: No not really.

Astral: Is snow supposed to be black? And what is that marking on Yusei's back? And what is that strange dragon. What is so special about the number 88? That is IV's Number. Is he that special? And how are they travelling through time?

Me: . . . . Screw this I'm leaving. Watch the movie by yourself.

Astral: Wait, how is yellow snow pee? How does he have Mawific Stardust Dragon? What is Mwific Stardust Dragon? And nothing bad ever happens in Germany? Yuma and I should go there then.

The strange dragon sounds weird. And what is an orgasm? That man can travel through time? Strange.

Wow. Venice is destroyed. And what is it with Yusei and other people's hair? Why does that music go on every time someone says Absolutely Flawless? Why is Jaden so happy? Why is Yusei so serious?

I do not think Jaden senses the mood. Why are there so many beeps covering up strange words? Why can't people spoil the future?

Me: I'm back!

Astral: And why won't Yusei let Jaden ride his motorcycle. How come Jaden does not know why they are in Venice? And who is that man who talks about being Asian? Jaden sees dead people?

Me: Apparently!

Astral: What does it mean to shun someone? What did they see on Jaden's computer? And is there actually a .com?

Me: Wait, let me check. (some time later) Oh my god it is!

Astral: And why does Yugi's grandpa overreact at fireworks? Why is Pegasus singing? People sing a lot in this movie.

Me: I know, right!

Astral: How are they friends after all that. How come Yugi never knows what time it is when a clock is right behind him? And America raided Domino City with dragons in 1945? Where is Grandpa going? And Pegasus should've ducked so he wouldn't have died.

Me: Sure.

Astral: There's a great basement in the sky? What is an Oscar? It is that man again! Why does he laugh so weirdly! And it's that red dragon again! There is a Naruto abridged movie? Can I watch it?

Me: . . . . Maybe.

Astral: Why does Yusei keep asking about their hair?

* * *

**Me: Okay, I'm ending part one there cause Astral's asking way too much. This was the first half of the movie, from 0:00 to 17:08. The next part'll be out hopefully soon.**


End file.
